Xmen: A Story Untold
by Knighted-Prophet
Summary: Staged 900 Years in the future, new characters, new plot line, new secret to be unveiled, future chapters may involve romance or T Rated materials.


**DISCLAIMER: The X-men idea is not mine, the characters from the original series, storm, professor X, wolverine, Scott, etc are not my invention. They are the property of marvel. However, the plot line of 1000 years in the future, and the extra levels of mutant divisions, and then characters that are not familiar to the X-men story line are indeed my own creation. If any concerns or questions arise, please notify me immediately.**

**They age with time, live for their generation, and then make way for future generations. The human body reacts with air, grows to a new self, not quite as agile, nor as appealing. When their time comes, they leave this place. Yet as time continues to go on, she walks with courage. Almost of legal age, she strides through the test of time, since before the time of Christ. Amelia has just celebrated her seventh birthday, but time cannot judge how old she is. Just over four millenniums have gone by, yet she still stands, just as the old oak does.**

**The sky was dull and gray; it gave its viewers a numb sensation, one that drained their happiness. Not everyone was drained, some people, Tempests, those who control the weather, seem to take pride in the perfect dullness they gave the sky. Almost nine and a half centuries have passed since the first Tempest. Back then she was known as storm, yet when they realized that weather reporters were paid to predict what they could control, they decided to use it. Making money for a simple few lines off a teleprompter coming true, no Tempest could turn this offer up.**

**Now, 2976, mutants and humans coexist, ever so peacefully, as long as peace means don't tread on our business. Mutants have discovered they can reproduce more mutants, so powers seep from father to son, and mother to daughter. Most mutants have formed different clans, based on their abilities. Each clan takes on a job designed to their abilities. **

**Schools have started accepting both races into the same schools. As September's days loom around the corner school is about to start again, children have frolicked for the summer, now it is time for the to go back into the classrooms. Teachers, mostly mutants, due to their sense of controlling things, prepare their lessons, yet all is not as it seems.**

**Recently, children with gifts, mutant genes, have started selling their powers, the ability of telekinesis, proves useful to them on exams, for a mere few credits, they'll send you the answers telepathically. Teachers have started catching on, but problems come even bigger than a black market of answers. In the past years, many of Magneto's followers or descendents have decided to try and erase the history that the government stores. They want to rewrite it, by Magneto's eyes.**

**Magneto has been kept alive by mutants that can telepathically talk with dead mutants. Magneto, a level four mutant, was treasured for his capture of the only level five mutants known to walk the world. Although capture was not the correct word, common belief was that he had taken Phoenix prisoner and used her powers for his usage. Phoenix, or Jean Grey before the awakening, was a telekinetic mutant of the fifth level, believed to be the highest possible.**

**Mutants now fit into seven levels. The levels, by increasing order are Violet, Indigo, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Red. Violet consists of mutants that are more dangerous to them selves than others. Mutants who have uncontrollable flares of powers, be it any power they might have. Indigo consists of mutants that are of no real threat, single powered mutants. Be it Speed, Strength, nothing surreal. Blue is the final of the common mutants, these mutants are those who can control their powers. Many mutants that have element controlling, thought-readers, strange projectiles, transforming abilities fit in this category.**

**The intermediate mutants, Green and Yellow, are mutants that have more to show. Green mutants are not common, but are easily known. Generally Green mutants can move mountains, take over armies, and raze a city in a single thought. Yellow mutants, able to demolish their surroundings, stop time, halt other mutant powers, or consume other them.**

**Orange and Red mutants are the most dangerous of although it is impossible to determine how many their may be, unlike the lower levels. Orange mutants are exactly like any mutant between Bleu and Yellow, yet can suppress detection of their abilities. Finding these mutants is incredibly hard, seeing as they are only found if wanted to be. Red mutants although it is thought there are only three of them, they are known as the Order, or the Cardinal mutants. These mutants are literally Gods on earth. It is speculated that the three Cardinal mutants would watch over the world.**

**Two of the Red mutants are known openly. One is named Mother Nature, for she watches over all that is living. She protects anything that has a life, moves, breaths, or by any standards would feel pain. She would collect the souls of the dead, and keep their spirits safe. The limit of her powers, or what they are as a whole is unknown, even to her. The second Cardinal is known as Prophecy. His powers are unknown to anyone other than the Red mutants. He can stop time, remodel something in the world, and when time starts again, the world will have always thought it was there. He watches over the dead, selects new bodies for them to take, and whispers into the ears of them when they need guidance. He is capable of doing anything he desires.**

**Many tales tell of a mutant, the Cardinal's child, who would live on earth unlike the other two, and would be the guardian of the world. This mutant would oversee all things on this planet. The other two just make things as they see fit, she would have the power to stop time, take other powers, conceal herself both in power and in appearance, she would live for all eternity due to her mother who would never let her die. She would only be revealed, when the world needed her.**


End file.
